Robin Hood
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Marlin X Dory. This is a request by KLB. In this one it is a new year and everyone is excited for the play of Robin Hood. How does this one turn out? Also not just Robin Hood but Disney's Robin Hood. Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you KLB thank you for letting me use your OCs.


There is a new school year which means a new play to start off the school year. The kids are introduced to Robin Hood where Marlin is Robin Hood, Bailey is Little John, Dory is Maid Marian, Destiny is Lady Kluck or in this case Lady Denise, Hank is Friar Tuck, Gil is Prince John, Gurgle is Sir Hiss but he is called Sir Henry, Charlie is King Richard and Jenny is Queen Agatha, Bruce is the Sheriff, Anchor and Chum are the guards Nutsy and Trigger, Nemo is Skippy but is called Sammy, Deb is his mother, Pearl is Sammy's older sister, Kiara who is an angelfish with mild autism and is the younger sister of Sammy, Sheldon is Toby, Bloat is a worker with Friar Tuck, Peach is Bloat's little sister, Quinn who is a swordfish and is Captain during the archery contest. The merry men are Crush, Squirt, Tad, Gurgle, Kathy, and Bubbles. Kiara and Quinn are new students but got the opportunity like everyone else to do this play.

Their play starts out with the Queen Agatha and King Richard in their chambers, Sir Henry is convincing the King and Queen to leave.

"The outer reigns need your help." says Gurgle

"They do?" asks Charlie

"Yes. The children are sick and the women are willing to give everything up for their husband and children." says Gurgle

"Oh honey we have to help." says Jenny

"Yes we do we will leave at once! But Maid Marian…" says Charlie

"She will be in the best hands I reassure you, your highness." says Gurgle

They look at each other and nod. Sometimes they have to make hard decisions.

"Alright, thank you Sir Henry." says Jenny

They leave off in their adventure and Sir Henry gets Prince John when the coast is clear.

"Excellent now I am in charge, all hail Prince John." says Gil

"This will be wonderful" says Gurgle

The curtains close and opens to children singing happy birthday to Sammy. He is about to open his only gift from his mother when the Sheriff comes in.

"Happy birthday toooo yooooooooooooooooo. Well now sonny,that box is done up rather perty ain't it? " says Bruce

"Well, Mr. Sheriff sir, it's my birthday present, sir." says Nemo

"It sure is why don't you open it?" asks Bruce

Sammy sits down and opens his birthday present.

"Oh boy! One whole Farling." says Nemo

He goes to catch it in his fin but the Sheriff intercepts it.

"Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him." says Deb, angrily

"Now that is might thoughty of yeh, winter woman, family that saves together pays together. Oh now don't take it so hard sonny, Prince John wishes you a happy birthday too." says Bruce

Just then a "blind man" comes into the church with a walking cane and his cape covering his head.

"Arms. Arms. Arms for the poor." says Marlin, with a disguised voice

The Sheriff uses that coin to get all the money out of the "blind man's" cup. The "blind man" shakes his cup near his ear when he don't hear the coins.

"So far, it has been a cheerful morning. Keep saving." says Bruce, he leaves

"What a dirty trick, you poor old man. Do come in, come in and rest yourself." says Deb

She leads him to a table gently.

"Thanky kindly, mother Thanky kindly. Tell me, now did me old ears hear someone sing a birthday song today?" asks Marlin, voice style disguised

Sammy rubs at his sad crying eyes.

"Yes sir, and that mean old sheriff took my birthday present." says Nemo

The "blind old man" pats his head lovingly.

"Did he now? Don't be stout hearted about it lad and don't let it get you down." says Marlin, he lifts his glasses to show his true self.

"Jeez whiz it's Robin Hood!" says Nemo, excited

"Happy birthday son!" says Marlin, in a normal voice

"Oh he is so handsome, just like his reward posters." says Pearl, gushing

"Tell me young man, how old are you today?" asks Marlin

"Gosh. I'm seven years old going on eight." says Nemo. Matter-of-factly

"Seven? Well that makes you the man of the house and I have just the right present for you." says Marlin

He gives Sammy a bow and arrow for his birthday.

"For me? Gee. Thank you, Mr. Robin Hood, sir. Hey how do I look?" asks Nemo

"Not much like Mr. Robin Hood." says Kiara

"She's right there is something missing. *gasp* Of course!" says Marlin

He hands him his hat.

"Boy oh boy how do I look?" asks Nemo

"*giggle* The hat is too big." says Pearl

"Shh. Mind your manners." says Deb

"Yes mind your manners." says Kiara

"Don't worry you'll grow into it young man." says Marlin

Off the kids go to play outside.

"Oh you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you?" asks Deb

"I only wish I could do more, here. Keep your chin up. Someday there will be happiness in Nottingham. You'll see." says Marlin

Robin hood gives her a sack of money and puts his disguise back on leaving again.

"You are so much to keep our hopes alive, bless you bless you." says Deb

The curtain closes to get ready for the next and his friend is playing with his present with his sisters near the courts , outside the castle grounds, where Maid Marian and her friend are playing birdie.

"Gee. Did Robin Hood really give it to you?" asks Tad

"Yeah this is his hat too." says Nemo

"Gee.. I would like to shoot your bow and arrow." says Tad

"Let me try, Sammy." says Kaira

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to shoot it first." says Nemo

"You're pointing it too high." says Pearl

"I'm not either. Watch this." says Nemo

He shoots the arrow and it lands in the castle courtyard.

"Uh oh now you done it." says Tad

"Right into Prince John's backyard." says Pearl

Sammy goes right over to where the castle wall is to fetch his arrow. The others follow him.

"Sammy you can't go in there." says Kaira

"Yeah. Prince John will chop of your head." says Tad

"Oh I don't care, I gotta get my arrow." says Nemo

"Wait a minute, Toby might tattle on ya." says Pearl

"Yeah Toby you have to take an oath." says Nemo

"An oath?" asks Tad

"Put your fin on your heart and cross your eyes." says Kaira

They all do so without question.

"Spider snakes and lizards heads." says Nemo

"Spiders snakes and lizards heads." repeats Tad

"If I tattle tale I'll die until I'm dead." says Nemo

"If I tattle tale I'll die until I'm dead." says Tad

With that oath Sammy goes into the gate and goes toward where his arrow is. He hears Maid Marian and Lady Denise playing birdie, he watches from a safe distance.

"It's my turn to serve." says Dory

"Oh Marian, dear." says Destiny

"Are you ready?" asks Dory

"As your lady in waiting I'm waiting." says Destiny

They laugh and continue hitting the birdie toward each other, Sammy gets bored quickly and sees his arrow. He goes over quietly, and hides behind his tree.

"I am getting too old for this." says Destiny

"Oh, Denise that was a good shot." says Dory

"Not bad yourself, dear." says Destiny

Maid Marian accidently hits it to high, Denise losses it in her dress and starts shaking it out. Sammy sneaks over to get his arrow.

"Oh there it is behind you." says Dory

She goes over to get it and notices Sammy getting his arrow.

"Well hello. Where did you come from?" asks Dory

"Oh please don't tell, Prince John. Mama said he'll chop off my head." says Nemo

"Oh don't be afraid. You have don't nothing wrong." says Dory

"Oh my who do we have here?" asks Destiny

"Now who does this young one remind you of?" asks Dory

Lady Denise gets a closer look of the little one.

" my word, the glorious Robin Hood." says Destiny

"That's right, it's only him who wears hats like that." says Dory

"Yeah! And look at this keen Robin Hood bow." says Nemo, excited

Sammy's baby sister sneezes and that gets Lady Denise's attention.

"Oh Marian. *whispers into her ear* Don't look around I do believe we are surrounded. Oh mercy." says Destiny

"He snitched on us." concludes Pearl

"It's alright children, don't be afraid do come in." says Dory

"Do you think it's safe?" asks Tad

"That's Maid Marian." says Kaira

"Mama says she's awful nice, come on!" says Pearl

They all head over to him.

"I told Sammy he shouldn't have." says Pearl

"Well I am so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you." says Dory

"Gee. You're very prettyful." says Kiara

"Are you going to marry Robin Hood?" asks Pearl

"Mama says you and Robin Hood are sweethearts." says Kaira

"Well um.. That was several years ago before I left for London." says Dory

"Did he ever kiss you?" asks Tad

"Well..no. But he did carve our initials on this tree." says Dory

"Are you going to have kids? Mama says they have kids when they are in love." says Nemo

"Oh he's forgotten all about me." says Dory

"Oh not Robin Hood, I bet he will storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and get out to the port guards." says Nemo

"Now just a moment there young man, you have forgotten Prince John." says Destiny

"Aw. Prince John don't mean nothing." says Nemo

"I'm scared of Prince John, He's cranky." says Tad

Lady Denise and Maid Marian begin playing with the children. The kids in the audience find it funny and giggle as they watch.

"*evil laugh* I Prince John, challenge you to a duel." says Destiny

They play fight.

"Get the tyrant!" says Nemo

The fighting continues with their fake weapons. Lady Denise starts swimming away as soon as Sammy, pretending to be Robin Hood starts attacking back. The two sisters and Toby cheer on Sammy.

"Oh save me my brave hero." says Dory, playing along

Sammy ends up getting her foot, and Lady Denise holds her tail in this case and hops gently as to not to scare the children.

"Ouch. That's just not fair, Mommmy." says Destiny, she sucks her fin and holds onto her ear best she can wit the other.

"That's Prince John alright.." says Pearl, giggling

"Woo! Now I got ya!" says Nemo

"Oh mercy. Mercy." says Destiny, she takes the sword and fake stabs herself and mocks death.

"Did I hurt you?" asks Nemo, concerned

"No. This is just the part where you grab your lady and go off to the Sherwood forest." says Destiny

Sammy grabs Maid Marian's hand and drags her off to "the forest".

"So this is Sherwood forest." says Dory

"Yeah I guess so. Now What should we do?" asks Nemo

"Well usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss." says Dory

"Kiss? Well that's sissy stuff." says Nemo

"Well if you won't then I will." says Dory

She grabs him and kisses his cheek.

"They're kissing." says Pearl, giggling

Sammy rubs his cheek the meantime, Little John meets up with Robin Hood and they start walking through the forest and they start walking by when they get distracted by Maid Marian, well Robin Hood is, it's pretty clear he is smitten for Maid Marian. They stare for a bit and they see the notice for the archery contest.

"Robin Hood don't. You'll get caught! The Sheriff is in the contest." says Bailey

"It'll be okay I can put on a disguise, I mean to see Maid Marian again...wow." says Marlin

"But he cheats!" says Bailey

"I know he cheats but even I can say he won't beat me, come on John where is your sense of adventure?" asks Marlin

"Adventure is what thing but escaping death is something completely different all together!" says Bailey

"It'll be fine, John. Trust me." says Marlin

Little John seen that determined look before, he sighs and nods.

"Okay but let me come just in case something wrong happens." says Bailey

"Alright worry wort you can come." says Marlin

The curtain closes and when it's open again the stage looks like the archery contest. Both Robin Hood and Little John go to the contest where Robin hood disguises himself and his voice again, the same goes for Little John. Robin Hood knows they won't stop him from entering they have no proof that he is Robin Hood. Little John somehow gets in good with King John, and gets to sit with him and Hiss. The Captain comes in with the golden arrow.

"Your royal highness, with your permission we will start the contest." says Quinn

"Proceed Captain." says Gil

"The tournament of the Golden Arrow will now begin." says Quinn

There is a sound of trumpets going on. Sir Henry begins his spy mission to look out for Robin Hood. All the archers start shooting their arrows, only Sheriff gets closest to bullseye, but no one likes that. However, the "crane" gets bullseye with his arrows made of tree branches.

"Bullseye. Well Well." says Gil

"That's what they call pulling it back and letting it go, PJ." says Bailey

"I'm gonna win that golden arra and I am going to present myself to Maid Marian-" starts Marlin, with a disguised voice

"Listen scissor bill if you shoot half as good as you blather mouth, you better than Robin Hood." says Bruce

"Robin Hood, he says! Wowwee! I'm tipped off alright. But I am not as good as he is." says Marlin, same disguised voice

He shoots off another arrow getting bullseye again. This gets Sir Henry's attention more so he gets closer.

"Ha ha. That kids' got class. Don't he PJ?" says Bailey

"Indeed he has, Reggie. Bravo. Bravo." says Gil

Robin Hood goes to shoot another one, and continues talking to the Sheriff.

"Oh by the way, I hear you are having trouble getting your hands on that Robin Hood." says Marlin, same disguised voice

"He's scared of me, he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. I can spot him through them phoney disguises." says Bruce

Sir Henry gets close enough to confirm his suspicions and quickly makes his way to Prince John.

"It's him! It's Robin Hood I can't wait to tell his majesty" says Gurgle on his way

However, Friar John and one of the merry men stop him from doing so. They get him into a barrel and gets him shut tight for a while.

"Attention everyone, the final contestants are Sheriff, and the spindle from the start, from Track." says Quinn

Robin Hood walks a little spinning so all can see him without revealing himself and waves to Maid Marian she waves back happily.

"My dear I suspect that you favor the gangly youth." says Gil

"Uh..yes sir, well at least he amuses me." says Dory, she knows the truth because Robin Hood told her earlier

"Consequently my dear lady, he amuses me too." says Gil

"For the final shootout move the target back thirty paces." says Quinn

"You heard her Nutsy get remember what you are suppose to do." says Bruce

"Yes sir, sir." says Anchor

So he moves the target back where it is suppose to be. He even helps the Sheriff get bullseye.

"Well that shot wins the golden arra and the kiss." says Bruce

The Sheriff tips the bow up but Robin Hood uses a second arrow to save the first arrow and the first arrow hits bulls eye. Prince John gives the Captain the signal and Captain whispers in a different guards ear telling him what to do. Robin Hood makes his way over to claim his prize not knowing guards were behind him the whole time.

"Archer I commend you and because of your superior skills, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations." says Gil

Robin Hood turns to Prince John and shakes his fin happily.

"Thank ye kindly, your highness. Meeting you face to face is such an honor." says Marlin, still disguised voice

"Release the royal fin." says Gil

He gets his fin free from Robin Hood's grasp gets his sword out to dub him the winner, Robin Hood bows down like he is suppose to do.

"Now I name you the winner, or more importantly the loser." says Gil

He rips Robin Hood's disguise and a bunch of guards gets him down and ties him up and gets a chain on his neck despite Robin Hood fighting his hardest out of the grips.

"I sense you to amidate death." says Gil

"Oh no. Please. I beg of you sire, have mercy on him please. " says Dory

"My dear emotional lady why should I?" asks Gil

"Because I love him, your highness." says Dory

"Love him? And does this prisoner return your love?" asks Gil

"Marian my darling, I love you more than life itself." says Marlin

The audience gushes at that but Prince John catch their attention back to him.

"Ah young love, your pleads have not fallen on heart of stone." says Gil "Traitors to the crown must die!"

"Traitor to the crown?! That crown belongs to King Richard! Long live King Richard!" says Marlin

"Long Live King Richard!" says everyone

"Enough! I am king! King! Off with his head!" says Gil, in a temper tantrum manner.

What he doesn't know is that Little John got behind him and puts a dagger to his throat. The executioner steps forward.

"Stop! Executioner stop! Hold your axe!" says Gil

"Okay now John, tell them to untie my buddy or i'll.." says Bailey, he puts the knife closer

"Sheriff! Release my buddy *another poke* I mean release the prisoner!" says Gil

"Untie the prisoner?" asks Bruce

"You heard what he said,bussel britches." says Destiny

"Sheriff! I make the rules and since I am head man *whispers* Not so hard you mean thing. Let him go! For heaven's sake let him go!" says Gil

So they do and everyone cheers happily at that.

"Weehee Love conquers all." says Destiny

Maid Marian and Robin Hood get close in the middle.

"I owe my life to you, my darling. " says Marlin

They hug closely.

"I couldn't live without you, Robin." says Dory

Just then Little John gets discovered and a fight is undergone, Robin Hood manages to get Maid Marian and manages to escape to Sherwood forest. They know she has to go back but for now they enjoy their time together. All of the people end up there at the forest. The merry men play some music while Maid Marian dances with others.

"Oh the world will sing of an English King, a thousand years from now, and not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow. While the good King Richard leads the great crusade he is on, We will all have to slave away for that no good-for-nothin' John! Incredible as he inept, when ever the history books are kept, they will call him the phoney King of England." sings Bailey

The Friar and the Merry men join in on the fun.

"A pox on the phoney king of England." sings Hank

A puppet show is put on where the Phoney King of England while everyone sings and watches.

"He sits alone on a giant throne, pretending he's the king. A little tyke that is more like a puppet on a string, and he throws an angry tantrum. If he can't have his way and then he calls for Mum. While he sucks his thumb. You see he don't want to play. Too late to be known as John the First, he is sure to be known as John the worst, a pox on that phoney king of England." sings Bailey

Now even the audience is joining in on the fun.

"Lay that country on me, babe." says Bailey

The merry men start playing more.

"Come on, Johnny!" says Destiny

So Lady Denise and Little John dance to the music just as Maid Marian and Robin Hood dance together as well. Then Maid Marian takes a break, but allows everyone to dance with her.

"While he taxes us to pieces, and he robs us of our bread. King Richard's crown keeps on slipping around that pointed head. But while there is a merry men, in Robin's wiley pack! We'll find a way to pay him and steal our money back! A minute before he knows we're there, Ole Robe will snatch his underwear. *Marlin goes under the shirt and puts it on* " sings Bailey

Everyone laughs before going back to dancing.

"The breezy and uneasy king of England. The snivelling grovelling,Measley, weasley, blabbering, jabbering, gibbering, jabbing, blundering pludering, wheeling dealing. Prince John the Phoney King of England." sings Bailey

The audience cheers at the song and show, but quiet down as the atmosphere and they get to enjoy Robin Hood walking Maid Marian home, before the curtians close.

The curtains close and when they open again, a few days have passed and Friar Tuck is ringing the church bell while his helping hand plays on the organ. His helping hand's little sister is taking care of the floors.

"Friar Tuck I don't think anyone is coming." says Bloat

"Your right Saxton but maybe the church bell will bring the poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." says Hank

"Oh how can their be any hope with that tyrant Prince John taxing the hearts and souls of those poor people." says Peach

"Yes those poor people" asks Bloat

He goes over to the box and uses his tentacles to open it and frowns seeing how little is in the box.

"Look our poor box is like our church empty." says Hank

The helpers wife's sister goes into their home and gets a farthing and brings it back to Friar Tuck.

"Friar Tuck. We saved this. It's not much but please take it for the poor." says Peach

"Your last farthing?! Oh..little sister,no one can give more than you both." says Hank

"Well we were saving it for a rainy day." says Bloat

"Well it's raining now. Things can't get any worse." says Hank

Just then the Sheriff of Nottingham came in, Bloat holds Peach close gently.

"Well howdy Friar, looks like I came just in time." says Bruce

"What does that big belly bully want here?" asks Bloat, as he stops playing

"Brother, shh." says Peach

The Sheriff swims over to the poor box and takes what little is in there.

"Well what do we here." says Bruce

"Now just a minute, Sheriff! That is the poor box!" says Hank

"It sure is and I will just take it to poor Prince little bit helps." says Bruce

"You put that back!" says Peach

"As his majesty also blesses you, little sister." says Bruce

"You thieving scoundrel!" says Hank

"Now take it easy Friar, I'm just doing my duty." says Bruce

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant greedy no good ruthless no good Prince John?!" says Hank

"Listen Friar your mighty preachy and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose." says Bruce, warningly

"Get out of my church!" says Hank "Out! Out! OUT!"

He starts pushing the Sheriff out of his church. There is a huge fight with the Sheriff and Friar Tuck. One of his guards grabs the friars hood and blinds him with it.

"You are under arrest for high treason to the crown." says Bruce

He puts a chain around his neck and all eight tentacles and leads him away to prison where everyone else is. Even the injured, sick and children are Hood doesn't give up easily so he makes his way over to the prison and starts releasing the people of Nottingham. He even breaks into prison and gets everyone out quietly. He then gets into Prince John's room and tries to quietly get all the gold out but he gets caught and he has to escape quickly, as the castle is on fire he quickly goes down to the water, where his hat pops up. The others even Maid Marian cry even the audience fish are crying, they were rooting for Robin hood. Out of nowhere Robin hood comes out and he starts putting things in order. As for Prince John he sucks his thumb all the way to prison when King Richard and Queen Athena are brought back into power. Everyone lives happily ever after even Maid Marian and Robin Hood. Maid Marian and Robin hood kiss behind Robin Hood's hat.

The audience cheers happily and even some who learned to whistle do that as well.

The End

A/N: If you don't know this movie I suggest finding it and watching it, it is such a wonderful movie. Disney version is different from nonDisney.


End file.
